


Senator DiNozzo

by LadyRedCrest (your_icequeen)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_icequeen/pseuds/LadyRedCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Senator DiNozzo<br/>Author: ladyredcrest<br/>Author's Notes (if any): See end.<br/>Beta: xixie (But let it be known that I have made changes to it since she saw it... Mistakes, you all belong to me.)<br/>Warnings (if any): None<br/>Spoilers: None it's an AU<br/>Characters / Pairings: Gibbs/DiNozzo eventually<br/>Rating: PG for this part.<br/>Genre / Category: Not-really Casefic<br/>Word Count: 2954 for this part (it seemed like a good place to cut).<br/>Disclaimer: Really don’t own them but if I did I would carry them around in my pocket forever.<br/>Summary: Someone is after Senator DiNozzo.<br/>Transferred from LJ. The rest is mostly finished... I keep changing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senator DiNozzo

  
Anthony DiNozzo watched the debate continue. With as much as people were talking you would have never known they were trying to wrap things up before the Senate went on Christmas break.

The repeal of DADT had not only added justification in some people’s opinion about Gay Marriage but it also pushed the timetable. Senate Democrats wanted to vote on the issue while the recent turnover was still fresh in the public’s mind.

Everyone knew where Senator DiNozzo of New York stood on the topic, much to his own father’s chagrin. The gossip rags loved to publish pictures of him entering or leaving either some political or social gathering with a real looker on his arm. And based on his recent electoral blowout it didn’t seem that his constituents minded whether the looker was male or female.

Tony glanced at his watch. He had spoken his peace about two hours ago, and finally the call for a vote had been made. 

‘Might make it home at a decent hour after all,’ he thought to himself.

&&&

It was just before midnight when he finally sank into the chair in his study. The resolution was on its way to the House, which still had a few days before adjournment. 

The Alexandria townhouse had become more of a home than the family estate in Long Island. It might have been ‘home’ before his mother’s death, his father’s drinking, multiple boarding schools, a military academy and Ohio State University. Now, the family estate was more like a vacation home he only visited when obligated.

Tony mentally chastised himself for where his thoughts were going and picked up the holiday itinerary that his assistant had left on the desk. He had a few days here in town to relax before heading back to New York for a few benefit dinners and holiday gatherings. Followed, of course, by the New Year’s Ball thrown by the Secretary of the Navy and his wife back in DC. Tony knew the only reason he received that invite was because if his position as chairman of the Senate Committee on Appropriations. It seemed that the new defense budget was on the table come January with a huge increase in the funds allotted for the Navy, NCIS in particular.

‘Let the shmoozing begin,’ he chuckled to himself as he begun to flip through the day’s mail.

It was a long running debate between Tony and his assistant but it was something Tony did every night. Rather than have Ned decide what was important enough to come across his desk, Tony always did this himself. He would then sort it into correspondence he would respond to personally and what would be waiting on Ned’s more than capable hands in the morning.

The smile he was wearing increased as he read the latest wedding proposal. Tony thought back to the day he had to draft what was now the standard response to requests for dates or marriage. He knew he was a good looking man but never did he understand why people would want to marry some guy they had never met. But the sheer number of letters and messages that he received through his website and mail had caused them to have to put together something to send back to all of them.

It was because of this Tony didn’t think anything about opening the next slightly heavy, hand addressed envelope on the pile. 

What did grab his attention were the photographs that tumbled out when he unfolded the letter. There was an assortment of him at the gym, getting in his car, in his bedroom, one from his office and even a couple from some actor’s birthday party the week before.

“Shit.”

Your living on borrowed time.

-God’s Army

Tony stared at the letter and photographs until his mind had pretty much gone blank before getting up and locking them in his safe. He’d have Ned make all the appropriate calls when he got to the house in a few hours. Until then he decided it was best to put it our of his mind for now and head to bed.

One of ‘DiNozzo’s Special Talents,’ from the PG list that is, was the ability to turn off his brain and sleep whenever had the chance. Something he’d perfected in college when he had to balance his busy social calendar with his academic and athletic ones.

Tony woke to the sound of gunshots followed by breaking glass. On an instinct he didn’t know he had, he immediately rolled off the bed and placed it between himself and the windows.

Eventually, when he began to hear sirens in the distance, Tony extracted himself from the coverlet on the floor and grabbed his phone.

“Ned, you need to get over here right now. Someone shot up the place,” Tony said before the other man even had a chance to greet him.

“My God, Tony, are you all right?”

“Yeah, sounds like the cops are almost here…” he paused trying to decide whether to continue.

“What aren’t you telling me Tony? We’ve been together long enough for me to know when you’re holding back.”

Tony sighed. He could hear Ned starting his car in the background. “In last night’s mail I may have gotten a death threat.”

“May have gotten one or did get one? And why didn’t you call me? Okay, I’m on my way. DO NOT under any circumstances go outside and for the love of god, do not talk to any reporters. I’ll be there soon.”

“Hey Ned. Since we’re both up can you bring doughnuts?” Tony joked, trying to lighten the situation.

Ned disconnected the call. 

Tony slipped on his robe and a pair of shoes before descending the stairs to survey the damage done and meet Metro PD at the door.

&&&

Gibbs rolled out from under the skeleton of his latest boat and grabbed the phone that was next to the mug and empty bottle of bourbon.

“Gibbs.”

“Special Agent Gibbs, I need you in MTAC ASAP. Go ahead and call in your team. They’ll be needed after.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes, Director.”

“Make it 15, Agent Gibbs.”

Having heard the stern yet urgent tone in Director Vance’s voice, Gibbs took the stairs two at a time.

Entering MTAC he was surprised to see not only SecNav on the split screen but also the director of the FBI and Deputy Director of Homeland Security, Tom Morrow.

“Jethro, it’s good to see you again.”

“Hello Tom.”

“Shall we get started?” Director Vance interrupted.

“Sure, Leon.” The director of the FBI responded, “This morning at approximately 0230 attacks were made on a Senator’s home in Alexandria. At the same time a bomb was found and disabled on the steps of the capitol. It is not believed at this time that they intended to set off the bomb, but we’re taking it seriously none the less. We think it was just their way of informing us that it was possible. The letter attached basically said they were enacting God’s vengeance on the unfaithful. It was signed ‘God’s Army.’ Tom?”

“God’s Army is a home grown militia that has somehow made connections in South Africa, where an unknown group has been supplying them with weapons.”

“How do we fit in?” Vance asked.

“The Senator was Anthony DiNozzo and because of the vote yesterday we are treating the attacks not only as an act of terrorism but a hate crime as well. Normally, that would put it squarely in the hands of the FBI. However, Secretary Jarvis has offered NCIS’ assistance in the matter and I would like to take him up on that.”

SecNav cut in, “Director Vance, I want Special Agent Gibbs and his team on protection detail for the Senator. That should free up FBI resources to track down the treats in the area.”

“Yes Sir,” Gibbs responded.

“Good. The Senator is still at his home in Alexandria. We wanted to move him to a safe house, but for now he is refusing to go. He’s also refusing protective detail, but his aide gave us the go ahead anyway.”

Gibbs half shrugged at the screen. If his job was to keep the man from getting himself killed then he would do it, even if he had to confine him to one location for the duration.

Vance broke in, “We will expect to be kept in the loop on developments with the case. It’s easier to protect someone if we have some idea of what’s going on.”

The director nodded at the tech in the room and the screen went blank.

“Special Agent Gibbs, don’t screw this up.”

“When have I ever let you down, Leon.” Gibbs smirked as he left MTAC to update his team.

&&&

It was 0500 when the two Dodge Chargers pulled up to the Alexandria residence. Metro was still on sight fulfilling the role of crown control while FBI agents worked the scene.

“McGee, take some photos of the crowd. I want to know if we see anyone more than once or that raise any red flags in the system. Start Abby on facial recognition, then meet us inside.”

“Yes, Boss,” he responded, breaking off from the group.

“Todd, David, canvas the area. We need to know our weak spots if we keep him here.”

“On it.”

“Yes, Gibbs.”

Gibbs made his way into the town-home and found FBI agent Tobias Fornell, Senator DiNozzo and a younger man, obviously an assistant of some kind, in a den to the left of the entrance foyer.

“Fornell,” he greeted the other agent.

“Gibbs, this is Senator Anthony DiNozzo and his aide, Ned Dornegat.” He turned to the Senator. “This is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. He will be leading your protection detail-“

“That I don’t need.” DiNozzo cut in.

“That you don’t want, sir.” Ned cut in, “But you will have.”

DiNozzo threw up his hands. “Fine.”

“Senator, if you just let us do our job then your life shouldn’t be altered too much with our presence.” Gibbs attempted to be diplomatic because even though he hated it, he knew how to play the game.

“All right.  Then I hope you have your running shoes Agent Gibbs because I run at 0600.” The senator walked out of the room and up the stairs.

“Don’t take his attitude to heart, Agent. He’ll get over it soon enough. Let me get you a copy of his itinerary for today.”

Ned made his way over to what Gibbs assumed was DiNozzo’s study, returning with a sheet of paper. 

“Like he said, he runs every morning at six. Usually, just around the neighborhood. He does have a gym membership but hates to use it.”

“Well, he’ll be using it today if he wants to work out.”

Ned nodded, then continued, “He runs between 7 – 10 miles. After that he has a 9am breakfast meeting with the leaders of some of the more prominent women’s groups at the Adams House. Then a break before a small meeting with some of his campaign staff..”

“I thought he was just re-elected.” McGee broke in as he stepped into the room.

“You must not know much about politics. Good politicians are always running for office. Especially if they have already won.”

“Oh.”

“That meeting is at 11:30. Then a suit fitting for the SecNav’s party at 1:00 and dinner here at the house around 6:00. Though as you can guess, I will be moving that one.”

The lead agent grunted. “We will be moving him to a safe house. Pack up any of his papers you think he will need and clothes. I will send a couple of agents by for them later.”

He didn’t even wait for the assistant’s reply before he walked back to the front door.

“Gibbs,” Kate called to him from the end of the porch near the road. “There is no way to secure the house. Too many entrances and exits from the neighborhood.”

He passed the itinerary to her. “I’ll take David and do first watch. You and McGee set up the safe house, then swing back by here to pick up the Senator’s belongings. We will meet you back there after his 1400.”

“I’ll inform the Senator.” Ned headed to meet DINozzo as he was coming down the stairs.

Tony’s voice was loud enough to hear even a room away. “No safe house. We already had that discussion with the FBI. I won’t hide.”

“Senator, you can’t stay here. The whole house has been shot up. The agents are going to do their thing and then I am going to arrange for a clean-up and renovations crew to come in.”

“Then make me a reservation at a hotel.”

Kate shot Gibbs a look.

“Todd, pull the car around the back. We’re moving out.” He watched her scurry away at his tone. He turned to the Senator and his aide. “Senator DiNozzo, grab what you need for the gym and your meetings.”

Tony stared at him for a moment before heading back up the stairs. 

“You’re gonna have your hands full.” Ned added after his boss had disappeared into the bedroom.”

Gibbs grunted.

&&&

The day went fairly smoothly. Senator DiNozzo complained but always did what Gibbs told him to do. It wasn’t until the suit fitting that he lost his patience.

“I seriously doubt that whatever hate group this is will be hiding in my tailor’s dressing room,” he said to Ziva as she checked around the fitting area.

“Why do you complain so much? We’re trying to keep you safe.”

“Agent David, look at it from my position. I’m a US Senator from a prominent family. What does it say to the everyman if I need bodyguards? Besides, I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing it since I was twelve.”

David went to answer but was cut off by someone joining them in the room. She turned quickly and pulled her gun but the man ignored her. 

“Antonio, il mio amico! Vedo che hai portato amici con voi aggi.” He grasped Tony’s outstretched hand. “Sei nei guai?” <Antonio, my friend. I see you brought friends with you. Are you in trouble?>

“Non e niente di cui preoccuparsi, Giorgio.” <It’s nothing to worry about, Giorgio.>

“Ti tengo a questo. Che cosa stiamo vestendo per oggi?” <I’ll hold you to that. What are we dressing for today?>

“Capodanno Veglione per il Segretario della Marina” <New Year’s Eve Party for the Secretary of the Navy.>

“Eccellente” <Excellent.>

Gorgio worked on updating Tony’s measurements that he kept on file, occasionally asking the younger man a question or making a comment in Italian. Just as they were finished Gibbs stormed through the door. “Ziva, get the car. We need to move.”

Tony looked up from where he was putting his coat back on. “What’s wrong Agent Gibbs?”

“We’re being watched. Go out the back.”

He ignored the now flustered tailor and ushered Tony out the back door to the waiting car. 

“David, lose the tail, and get us to the safe house.”

Ziva pulled the car out of the back alley and towards Annapolis. 

Gibbs pulled out his cell, keeping a close eye on the cars behind, “We’ve got company. Get McGee and double check security. If they made us, they may have had an eye on all the cars that left the townhouse.”

“Gibbs, I think we’ve lost them.” Ziva’s voice chimed in from the front seat as he closed the phone.

They made it to the safe house without another sighting of the car following them. She pulled the car into the attached garage, closing the door behind them.

“I am never riding with her again,” Tony said walking into the house.

“Boss, there is questionable activity in the house two houses down across the street.”

“Questionable, McGee?”

“Yes, Boss. Two individuals went in about an hour ago and keep checking the window.”

“Keep an eye on them, we’ll need to make other arrangements.” Gibbs walked into the kitchen to make a call. “Fornell, we picked up a tail in Georgetown, and we have two men watching the safe house. We’re moving DiNozzo. Any update on the case?”

He snapped the phone shut. 

“Um... Boss? Boss, we have to go.” McGee called from the other room, pushing the Senator into the kitchen towards the back door.

Gibbs grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door towards Kate and McGee’s car. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Don’t ask questions just get to the car,” Gibbs responded. He wasn’t completely sure what was going on either. But he trusted his agents’ instincts enough to move when they said and fill in the gaps later.

Kate’s yell cut off any conversation that could have followed, “Down!”

Gibbs pushed Tony down and covered him with his own body as the house behind them exploded. 

The ringing in his ears made it impossible to know if the agents that protected him were all right. Tony looked over his shoulder at the man on top of him. Feeling like he should say something he smiled at Gibbs, “If you wanted to roll around, Agent Gibbs, all you had to do was ask.”

“Don’t get your hopes up, DiNozzo. That’s just my gun. Now, get in the damn car.”   
  


  
  



End file.
